


Feels Good, Doesn't It?

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Edward Nygma, Celebrating Mayoral Victory, Daddy Kink, Daddy Oswald, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Edward Has Daddy Issues, Emotionally Compromised Edward, Insecure Edward, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submissive Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot, dominant oswald cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: The champagne flows as Edward and Oswald celebrate Oswald’s successful Mayoral campaign but as the night quietens the doubts in Edward’s mind grow louder. His father’s condescending tone rings loudly through his mind, putting a dampener on his spirits.Oswald always takes care of him, surely he can find a way to cheer him up.





	Feels Good, Doesn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Really no excuse was just thinking about Edward and Oswald celebrating winning the Mayoral office, getting drunk which lead to Edward thinking about his canonically bad relationship with his parents, leading to him thinking about who looks after him to daddy kink, seemed logical at the time :)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Champagne bubbles erupt on his face and tingle his nose as he brought the glass to his lips filling him with a light-headed amusement. The night had been a rollercoaster of emotions anticipation, trepidation, liberation, and satisfaction all culminating in sitting here in front of the fire with the new mayor of Gotham, pleasantly inebriated and relishing each others company. He felt indebted to Oswald for everything he'd done for him, he'd taken care of him when he was at his lowest point and had been abandoned by everyone else who knew him. The job he currently held, his freedom and the very clothes on his back was all thanks to Oswald and his generosity, he was a genuine friend.

 

Oswald's hand on his knee broke him from his reverie, he looked up to see Oswald's earnest eyes, slightly pink cheeks, and cheerful smile, "Thank you, Edward, for all you've done for me." A warm glow filled Edward like he'd just settled into a nice hot bath, soothing his mind. He looked down bashfully, "It was nothing, the people were ready for change and they trust you." "No, you did plenty, I'm so proud of you."

 

Ed smiled brightly back at Oswald, Ed seldom got acclaim for his work even when he won awards for it, at school, at the GCPD ‘Just tell me, Ed, I want riddles I’ll read the funny pages,’ even in Arkham when he'd demonstrated his worth. A dark haze filled Edward's mind, as it was inundated with memories of his father's displeasure of his overall existence. Nothing he ever achieved in life was met with his father's approval only frustration and resentment, what would he say now if he saw what Ed had accomplished for Oswald? He was finally essential, valued in someone's life, the Mayor of Gotham. ‘Only because he pities you, he could have won on his own, you are nothing.' Edward realized that Oswald had become blurred as his eyes had filled with tears without him noticing as he'd been too caught up in his own head, so he swiftly averted his eyes hoping Oswald wouldn't see.

 

"Ed?" Edward quickly wiped his eyes, then drained the end of his glass trying desperately to stall this conversation as he trusted Oswald completely and could feel the truth bubbling up his throat and trying to escape from his alcohol marinated mouth. He felt the solid weight of Oswald's hand on his shoulder, squeezing consolingly if somewhat awkwardly which Edward presumed was because Oswald didn't know what was wrong. "Edward, please you're scaring me."

 

Ed blinked back another onslaught of tears, "My f-father, nothing I ever did was good enough for him." Ed felt the impulse to run from the room and hide from Oswald for the next few days, this was humiliating, Oswald needed him but he was destined to disappoint him too, may as well be now. He felt Oswald's clammy, quivering hand tenderly cup the side of his face and nudge him round to face him. He tried to evade Oswald's eyes but he didn't let go, "He never knew you, you have plenty to be proud of, I would be lost without you." Ed gathered his courage and looked into Oswald's earnest face and felt himself relax slightly.

 

Ed parted his lips to thank Oswald for everything when Oswald unexpectedly filled his vision and then he felt his lips tentatively touch his. Ed gasped, as he was genuinely stunned that Oswald would show him this level of affection, this reaction caused Oswald to withdraw with apologies falling from his lips and his hands moving fretfully through the air between them. With the alcohol fizzing through his veins, warmth suffusing his face, with champagne bubbles clouding his brain, Ed gave up all pretense of scrutinizing the moment and pressed his mouth to Oswald's to stop him from leaving. Above all else he wanted Oswald to be content and to remain in this moment where everything was right with the world. He felt Oswald's lips form a smile before he moved more securely into Ed's personal space then the kiss became more hurried, chaotic and impassioned. Ed felt disorientated, excitable as he thought about how important Oswald was to him, how incredible it felt that Oswald was so proud of him, he understood him better than anyone especially his own parents. Oswald moved down to nibble on Ed's jaw while Ed panted and moaned against his will, he felt tingly, warm all over, it almost had an intolerable quality to it like Oswald was lightly tickling him but he was relishing it so he brought his hand up to the back of Oswald's head to hold him in place and encourage him. "Uhhh…daddy."

 

Ed's brain froze then spread like a blizzard throughout the rest of his body rendering him motionless and horrified. He pulled back from an equally motionless Oswald who looked at him with slightly widened eyes; Ed could see his own appalled expression reflected in Oswald's pupils. Time slowed to a standstill, even the sound of the clock ticking above them sounded like a death knell echoing through the room. Ed could feel the energy returning to his limbs as his flight response started to ascend up from his toes to his fingertips, his face was burning hot and he was struggling to take a full breath into his lungs. Oswald's soft but firm voice cut through Ed's panic like a hot knife through butter, "It's okay baby, Daddy's got you."

 

Edward gulped he didn't know how to react to this strange turn of events, if he should explain that he just got confused to Oswald before he believed that Edward was into this but he was worried in case Oswald was into this and he embarrassed him by being repulsed, also his heart had increased in tempo and he was harder than he'd ever been.' Stop overthinking it Ed, here's Oswald and he wants to take care of you, what's the worst that could happen?' Ed looked up at Oswald bashfully through his eyelashes and bit down on his lower lip until he was sure that he would leave an indentation. Oswald's hands came up on either side of Ed's face as he pulled him towards him, and pressed his lips against Ed's, his tongue quickly soothing over where Ed had bitten. Oswald's kiss was full of passion; he kissed Ed like he was his sole reason for breathing.

 

All the alcohol that Ed had imbued that evening was helping to lower his inhibitions and he kissed Oswald back with as much passion as he could muster. He braced himself for a humiliating rejection then decided that he was going to go all out in this experience. Oswald trailed kisses from his mouth to his earlobe, which he then bit down gently on then moved his lips to Edward's ear, "tell Daddy what you need baby." Edward moaned softly, it was now or never, "I don't know Daddy, I need you but I don't know how." Oswald groaned then moved his mouth back to Ed's and kissed him harshly while moving his hands down Ed's chest then back up to start unfastening his tie. He pulled it away from Ed's collar and threw it over his shoulder, then started on the buttons of his shirt, opening them hastily.

 

Oswald ran his left hand slowly over Ed's collarbone, down over his chest to his stomach as though mapping him through touch, he looked up from where his hand was stroking Ed's hip to look into his dazed face then said in a hushed tone, "Edward baby, will you undress for me?" Ed froze, he knew what they were doing but every step closer to making it a reality was making him uncharacteristically nervous, this was new territory for him and even though he understood the mechanics of what would happen, he worried that Oswald would find him inadequate. "Edward?" Edward felt Oswald's warm hand caressing his cheek down to run soothingly over his lips. He didn't want to disappoint him so he instinctively parted his lips and sucked Oswald's finger into his mouth, then lightly licked it with his tongue before pulling back to start pulling off his shirt. Oswald sat back to watch him as he awkwardly removed his shoes, socks and started on his trousers, the alcohol he'd consumed earlier mixed with his apprehension of Oswald's reaction was making these simple actions uncoordinated.

 

When he'd stripped himself to his underwear, he sat back on his heels, looked towards Oswald; he wanted to gauge his reaction before he continued. Oswald was breathing heavily through his mouth, pink hue on his cheeks, pupils dilated and his fingers were twitching by his side as though it was taking all his self-control to not reach out and seize Ed. Ed felt slightly emboldened by this so he looked down timidly and bit his lip hoping to push Oswald into action. Oswald's lips crashed down on top of his as his momentum pushed Edward onto his back in front of the fire, Oswald's body colliding with his caused slight discomfort but that was quickly forgotten when he settled more firmly on top of him, it felt delightful, reassuring but also accentuated how turned on they both were.

 

Oswald moaned loudly as he continued to kiss Ed ardently, his hands wandered all over Ed's body making his skin erupt in goosebumps as Ed felt inflamed, he felt so overwhelmed that he worried that Oswald's enthusiasm would be enough to drive him to completion, no one had ever desired him this much. He ran his hands down to the backs of Ed's thighs then stroked up into the back of his underwear to grab his ass, Ed let out a startled whimper. Oswald broke away from his mouth to move down his body, pressing hurried kisses to his chest and stomach as he slid smoothly down. When he reached the top of his underwear he kissed where the skin and underwear met then hooked his thumbs into the top and pulled them down and off his legs. Oswald abruptly appeared above Ed, appreciatively, caressing his body with his eyes, completely mesmerized on Ed's form, Ed felt self-conscious and urgently wanted to cover himself. "Edward, you're so beautiful." Ed looked up at Oswald in shock, ‘beautiful?' Edward broke out in an embarrassed sweat, he didn't know how to deal with compliments about him personally, the work he did or his intellect he knew how to feel slightly detached satisfaction but that he was appealing physically, and his mind grew hazy with insecurity.

 

The ghost of Oswald's breath at his ear broke him from his musing, "roll over for daddy," Ed's body broke out in a full body shudder as he turned inelegantly over onto his stomach.

 

Oswald gripped his hips and pulled, Edward moved his knees under himself for support as his ass was raised higher into the air. Ed could feel his face beating like a drum in time with his heartbeat, he'd never been in a position like this before, he felt vulnerable and ridiculous, what did Oswald see in him? Oswald's hand started to stroke softly over his lower back, his breathing was getting heavy as his touch became more insistent, Ed wondered what he looked like to Oswald in this moment? How could his skinny body possibly be appealing? Oswald's hands moved leisurely down and started to massage his ass then his thighs, squeezing his flesh rhythmically, almost to a beat that only he could hear, perhaps his own heartbeat based on his breathing. When he finally stopped on his ass it was to grasp his cheeks a few times before pulling them apart, displaying his most intimate place to Oswald's curious eyes. Time stretched out as Oswald held Ed open and breathed rapidly, Ed tried not to move so as not to break the moment but he trembled against his will as the air in his lungs felt like it was thick in his throat until it ultimately released in a deep exhale.

 

This spurned Oswald into action, he let go of one cheek as he drew the other one further out to run a dry fingertip over Ed's exposed hole making it clench down on nothing. Oswald inhaled a shaky breath, then resumed pulling both cheeks apart, tenderly squeezing them and the anticipation was killing Ed, he felt like he was standing on the very edge of a cliff looking down into the murky water, should he cling to the rock face or take his chances in the water?

 

Soft lips touching the quivering skin of his right cheek brought him firmly back into the present, he gasped as a warm, wet tongue peeked out from between them leaving a cooling, trail of saliva on his sweaty skin. Oswald continued to kiss, lick and nip his way across Ed's skin on his way to his hole, Ed didn't know if he was going to die from mortification or pleasure. To feel Oswald's tongue lapping at him made his spine tingle, he couldn't keep his moans to himself anymore and all he wanted was Oswald inside him. "Daddy…daddy, please." "Baby, you taste so good." Ed flushed all over at the praise; he experienced an appetite for it growing inside him making him a little insatiable, as he wanted more. As Oswald started to fuck him with his tongue Ed cried out for more, for Oswald and for things he didn't even know as Oswald increased the pressure and caressed him both inside and out.

 

"Are you a good boy, Edward?" Ed felt shamed pleasure course through him, he wanted to please Oswald, "Yes, daddy." "Okay my darling, daddy is going to take care of you but we need to go upstairs first." Ed didn't know if he could move, he felt so open, his cock was throbbing painfully between his legs and he was acutely aware that while he was writhing naked on the floor Oswald was behind him fully clothed. Edward turned his head to look at Oswald for the first time since he'd rolled over for him, Oswald looked mostly composed, it was only if you looked close enough that you could see the redness of his cheeks, how raw his lips looked, breathing unevenly and a tuft of hair sticking up from his neatly styled hair.

 

Oswald stood up from the floor, then leaned over Edward and offered him his hand, Ed looked dazedly at it for a moment before edging back onto his knees, turning then placing his damp hand into Oswald's. He got unsteadily to his feet on weak knees; Oswald tugged gently on his hand as he turned towards the stairs. Ed fell awkwardly into step behind him, he felt hyper-aware of his body, how he walked even the floor beneath his feet, he'd walked these stairs many times even in this position behind Oswald but never while completely naked and aroused with a fully dressed Oswald on his way to being fucked in some daddy fantasy role play.

 

Oswald led the way into his bedroom, he headed straight for the bed, pulling Ed onto it, Ed felt a bit disorientated being on top of Oswald for a moment until Oswald grasped his hips encouraging him to ride this thigh for a few glorious moments. "What do you want, baby?" Edward whimpered between Oswald's body, voice and the friction he was receiving he was feeling speechless and surprisingly desirable. "I want you, daddy." Oswald smiled seductively up at him and then started to undo his tie while staring raptly into Edward's eyes. He moved onto his waistcoat and shirt, pushing each button slowly through its hole before sliding his finger and thumb to the next one until his chest was exposed to Edward's eyes. Edward needed to touch him, to keep the connection between them alive so he leaned forward and ran his hand over all the skin he could reach until that wasn't enough so he moved in closer and started to caress his chest with his lips. Oswald shuddered and then brought his hands up to Edward's head stroking the back of his neck into his hair.

 

Oswald stilled Edward's movements by clutching his hip as he pressed firmly at his chest; Ed grudgingly lifted his head and created a slight space between them. Oswald then moved out from under Ed to divest himself of the rest of his clothes, leaving them lying haphazardly around him, then he reached into his bedside drawer to retrieve something that was blocked from Ed's view but he gulped as he took an educated guess. When Oswald turned back towards him Ed couldn't stop his eyes from roving over his form, he'd had fleeting contemplations about what Oswald looked like under his elegant suits but he never imagined that he would actually get to see him this way. Oswald was slim, pale, and neat, he stood with poise even on his injured leg, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Edward couldn't stop his eyes from tracing Oswald's cock, he'd never seen another man aroused before, his eyes widened, mouth opened on an almost silent gasp, it was quite intimidating. Oswald cleared his throat; Ed looked away begrudgingly and came face to face with Oswald's self-satisfied smirk.

 

"Come here, Edward." Ed shuffled to the end of the bed then moved unsteadily towards Oswald, when he reached him Oswald took his wrist and guided his hand to his waist then he let go. Edward looked down at his hand, the sun-kissed hue of his skin against the paleness of Oswald's, it was slightly cool to the touch and soft with little-raised swellings showcasing the violence he'd withstood in his life. Edward's curiosity got the better of him and he stroked his way down to Oswald's cock, then timidly caressed his fingertips over it, immeasurably enjoying Oswald's shocked inhale. Ed dropped his voice to a husky whisper, "Daddy you're so big, will it fit?" Oswald trembled, "Yes Edward, it'll fit, we just need to get you ready." Edward walked back over to the bed, and then climbed on top, turned over onto his stomach and then he raised his ass into the air, he wanted to entice Oswald even though he was anxious. Edward waited with bated breath for a few moments before looking over his shoulder; he looked at Oswald who was temporarily distracted by the spectacle in front of him before he walked towards him dazedly.

 

Oswald clambered onto the bed behind Edward, then he felt him caressing his skin from his shoulders, down his back before finally settling on his ass. He started to stroke his finger over Edward's hole, lightly at first before becoming more insistent, Ed shivered at the intimate touch as his hole attempted to clench down on his finger. Then he withdrew his finger before it returned slick and probing, Edward gasped at the weird feeling of the blunt finger entering him, the fullness made his face scrunch up slightly. Oswald swirled his finger around inside him, thrusting it in and out, the weird feeling started to dissipate and Ed felt a slight thrill at this new feeling. Then abruptly the finger was removed, the empty feeling it left behind was unpleasant and Edward felt a spike of worry that Oswald had changed his mind, he opened his mouth to object but it quickly became impossible to speak as Oswald started to push two fingers in with a deliberate slowness. "Look at your beautiful little hole, you feel so good." Edward felt like he'd just swallowed his own tongue, the discomfort returned but soon changed into that thrilling fullness that the was quickly becoming addicted to, he started to thrust himself back onto Oswald's fingers then he cried out when Oswald's fingers brushed against something deep inside that short-circuited his brain and sent an electric thrill through his limbs into his toes and fingertips.

 

Edward couldn't contain his small anguished cry of disappointment when Oswald pulled his fingers out, then his sigh of relief when Oswald returned with three slick and eager fingers. The fullness this time was almost intolerable and Edward felt himself clamp down hard on Oswald's fingers as he panicked about taking his cock if he couldn't handle fingers. Oswald started to push them in gradually while scissoring them and soothingly cooing at Ed while kissing across his shoulders and neck. "Good boy." Soon all the pleasurable sensations had returned tenfold, Edward felt like Oswald was killing him slowly by drowning him with lustful torment, he almost wanted to come just like this, didn't think he could handle much more. The jabs against his prostate were driving him mad with excruciatingly exasperating pleasure.

 

Oswald strokes over his prostate several times causing Ed to cry out continuously as he's slowly driven mad by the pressure of Oswald's fingers, the feeling of his warm body pressed up against him and the sounds falling from his mouth. When Oswald abruptly removes his fingers Edward feels so hollow, his body clenches down hard trying frantically to prevent him from leaving him this way, he yearns for more. Oswald shuffles in closer, Edward feels the solid, rounded head of Oswald's cock pressed up against his hole, he gasped at how enormous it felt, ‘Daddy you're so big, will it fit?' Ed wasn't so sure even after all the preparation. Edward instinctively moved forward to try and delay the enviable but Oswald grabbed his hip, stroking it soothingly before pulling him back towards him. "Don't worry, it'll feel good in a minute… I promise." Oswald started to resolutely push in, Edward felt a spike of fear as he felt the first aching sensation since Oswald had first entered him, and he pulled slightly away from Oswald who tightened his grip on him as he gave small thrusts into him. "Daddy… Daddy, it hurts." Oswald pushed until he was more than halfway in, "just relax baby, you're doing so good."

 

Edward took in a deep steadying breath, then released it slowly feeling Oswald slip further in until he was fully seated in Ed. Oswald collapsed onto Ed's back with a long drawn out moan as he started to kiss and nip his neck while Ed's body clamped down in an attempt to both keep Oswald firmly where he was but also fearful elimination of the too full feeling. Edward panted through the sensation as perspiration and tears ran down his face to fall onto the bed sheets, his very skin cells felt oversensitive, he was too warm, too stimulated and feeling trepidation, he wants this feeling to stop right now and to never end. "Daddy" started to fall from his lips continuously, he felt humiliation but overall he wanted Oswald to feel even a fraction of what he did and act on it.

 

Oswald moved back then he slowly pulled his cock out of Ed then thrust back in with a deliberate slowness so that Ed could feel every excruciating inch as his body clenched down rhythmically on his hard cock, Ed let out an involuntary grunt when he bottomed out before starting the process all over again. "You're so tight." Everything being so slow and deliberate made everything feel so heightened, tangible and Edward couldn't stop the little pained, pleasurable sounds that kept erupting from his throat every time Oswald withdrew and filled him completely. Oswald kept this slow and steady pace for what to Ed felt like an eternity, his body kept strung tight in an infinitely, unbearably pleasurable loop with no interruption. The only sign that Oswald was struggling was his breathing that was slowly becoming more erratic as he moved sinuously and whispered praise to Ed that he struggled to hear over the ringing in his ears and his own whimpers.

 

Oswald pulled out completely causing Edward to yelp then turn his head abruptly to see what was wrong, "On your back, Edward." Edward felt completely perplexed, it was feeling so good, and he only wanted Oswald to speed up a little not change everything. He flopped over gracelessly onto his back, looking up he sees Oswald looking down appreciatively at his body before he moves forward to grab his thighs to pull his legs up almost bending Ed in half bringing his ass higher. Oswald then takes his cock in his left hand and rubs the head all around Ed's hole, as Ed whines, tries to thrust, trying to get him back inside. Oswald moves slightly, Ed almost sighs in relief until he realizes that Oswald is just rubbing his cock between his cheeks and the tease is killing Ed gradually. "So good for me." "Please." "Tell me how much you want it." Ed felt a static shock of shame, he craved no he required Oswald back inside him, the vacant unfulfilled feeling is gnawing at him from the inside out. "Please Daddy, I need it." "What do you need, Baby?" Edward reminisces briefly on his previous sex life, which is concise and he thinks about how vanilla it was, it was sweet, loving and nurturing compared to now, he wonders if this is always how he would have ended up or is it just something to do with the attraction he feels towards Oswald but he desires him more than anything and right now this kinky role play is blowing his mind in a way he would never have comprehended before. He looks up at Oswald, and then moves forward to kiss him chastely, "Your cock, Daddy."

 

Oswald thrusts back into Ed and it's so much deeper and intense making Ed break out in a sweat with the exhilarating ecstasy coursing through his body, as his whimpers grow louder. Oswald keeps his previous slow, deliberate pace only now he can do so much deeper, pressing directly on Ed's prostate on every downward thrust and now Ed can see the concentration, longing, exhilaration play out on his face.

 

Oswald surges forward so that his chest is flush with Edward's making him cry out at how deep he is inside him, Oswald brings his lips down on Ed's swallowing all his whimpers before kissing his way towards his ear. "Feels good, doesn't it?" is whispered hotly against his ear and Edward feels like all the air has been punched out of his lungs as his body seizes uptight causing Oswald to groan then bite his ear in retaliation. Oswald finally speeds his thrusts up, jabbing Edward deep bringing him to the precipice of painful pleasure before brusquely throwing him headfirst into heavenly surrender. When he comes back to himself it's to Oswald sucking harshly on his neck in-between tender murmurs of his name, his body plastered to Edward's and his hands feverishly stroking over his sides and arms.

 

Edward feels pain flow through his body as his orgasm's endorphin qualities start to subside, he feels like all the bubbles from the champagne have finally burst to leave him feeling distressingly clear-headed as he knows that this will irreparably change their relationship. He can't refute even to himself that he relished what just transpired between them, even thinking of Oswald as Daddy sends a mortified tremble through him making Oswald groan and bite down harder when his body reacts accordingly. Where do they go from here? Edward already feels a little trepidation sink in as he realises that he's dreading Oswald pulling out, leaving him hollow, then inevitably pulling away with an awkward air before leaving him all alone and the cold distance that will form between them tomorrow only to become an aching chasm in the weeks and months to follow, all because of one moment of weakness.

 

Oswald's hand on his face breaks him from his contemplations and he looks up into his anxious face to realize that he must have been trying to get his attention for some time. "Edward?" Seeing the distress slither into Oswald's eyes soothes Edward's nerves slightly as he comprehends that he's not the only one fearing the uncertain future ahead. He gently places a hand over Oswald's, softens his eyes and gives him a tentative smile, the one he gets in return burns brighter than the sun and feels twice as warm.

 

 


End file.
